Rotten To The Core
by Heartfilia92003
Summary: Who knew that a villain could fall in love with a hero? Mom wants me to find a magic weapon here in Fiore, but that stupid soon to be king guy, Natsu Dragneel, is stopping me every single time. I hate that he wants to change me, I'm always going to be rotten. Long Live Evil. *This is a collaboration of Fairy Tail and Disney Channel's Descendants. All rights go to the creators.*
1. Prologue

_**A/N: So basically I'm putting my first fanfic on hold until I see more reviews and stuff, but overall I had this great idea. So, if anyone has watched Disney Channel's Descendants and you like NaLu and Fairy tail here is a story you would want to read. I'm crashing together Descendants with Fairy Tail. I know it doesn't sound like a great collaboration but if you don't like my idea then don't read it. I'm not copying everything word to word that's for sure, but it'll have the story plot of Descendants. Simple as that. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Thanks!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR DESCENDANTS ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATORS OF BOTH.**_

 _ **Rotten To The Core**_

 _Prologue_

 _(Lucy's POV)_

A Long time ago, in a land far, far, away . . . well not really that long. More like twenty years ago. The Fire Dragon King, Igneel, got married with his beauty, Grandine and invited up to twenty-five thousand people to their wedding. So, instead of both of them living a normal life and end up going to a honeymoon after their wedding, they created a kingdom called Fiore. They rounded up all the villains, sidekicks; basically all the interesting people and booted them off to an island called Tenrou Island.

This is my hood. Everything run down, no light, and no heroes. Basically, instead of the villains having fun and ruining people's lives, we're stuck on an island with a barrier around it. So, we're caged like animals. Unfortunately we have no magic, no wifi; no way out. At least that's what I thought. But then again, I'm glad that I live on an island with my friends and ruining people's lives. After all, aren't all villains rotten to the core?

 _(Natsu's POV)_

Ugh, can this get any worse? As I look out from my balcony and observe Tenrou Island, I thought of my first proclamation. I felt a sharp needle prick my ankle, and I shot a glare at the man that's sewing my suit for coronation. That hurt. I played around with the ring on my finger and frowned. I ran a hand through my salmon spiky locks and looked one last time at the island. I know what to do.

"How is it that you're about to be crowned King of Fiore next month? You're just a little dragon prince." My dad, Igneel, said as he walked in with mom. I looked at my dad and saw his spiky red hair smashed underneath the crown. I'm next.

"Sweetie, he's only eighteen." My mom, Grandine said as she smiled radiantly. Her salmon colored hair shined underneath the sun. We both had the same color hair but people mistakened my hair with pink.

My dad smirked and winked, "The only good deed I did as King was when I was at least, thirty-nine."

My mom interrupted my dad from speaking, "You decided to marry me at twenty-six."

My dad smirked widely and averted eye contact with mom. "It was either you or a rock." My mom shot my dad a dark glare and he sweat dropped. "Kidding." He winked at me and I laughed at their little joke.

I sighed deeply and started to walk off the fitting stool, but was instantly hit with the needle again. "OW! WATCH IT, WOULD YA!?" I accidentally yelled but instantly regretted yelling, "Sorry." I paused once more and got serious, "Mom? Dad? I officially made my first proclamation as King."

My parents both nodded, and I stepped away from the man and stood near the balcony. "I want the children from Tenrou Island, to be given a chance, to live a normal life here in Fiore."

My dad gawked at me speaking. "You're crazy! You want, our sworn enemies' children to come live here in Fiore? They'll be given a chance into destroying us, Natsu!"

My mom hit my dad's elbow, "I gave you a second chance. We can give them one as well." She looked at me and smiled softly, "Who are their parents Natsu?"

I looked at my reflection from the mirror across the room. My salmon hair was spiked up and my eyes were green and filled with worry. "Lady M." Lady M, also known as Lady McGarden was the second evilest villain in the land. She was known for her poison fruit and foods. Particularly her red poison apples that were sent to Princess Bisca when she fell in love with Prince Alzack. In fairy tales, she was like the evil queen, which she was.

I continued, "Silver Fullbuster." My dad's eyes turned red at the mention. Silver Fullbuster was known for reincarnating demons and trying to take over all humankind. My dad fought him before, and he didn't like his powers since they were ice—nor do I.

"Ur." My mom gasped and I bit my tongue. My mom never liked Ur since she froze kingdoms and took over her mother's kingdom as a child. She encountered Ur but she lost against mom. "And, Layla Heartfilia." I said finally.

"LAYLA HEARTFILIA?! SHE'S THE EVILEST IN THE LAND!" My dad yelled out. Layla Heartfilia was known as the Mistress of Evil. She cursed lands, royals, and had the ability to turn into a dragon with her magic scepter. She was very powerful back in the days. I looked over at the man who was doing my fitting and he ran out of the room, leaving my mom, dad, and I in private.

"Dad, hear me out." I said calmly, trying not to use my magic.

"I will not! Do you not understand, Natsu?! We rounded up those four villains because of what they've done and now you want their children to come to Fiore?!" My dad bursted in anger. A shiver ran down my spine, when dad would get angry he'd turn into a dragon.

"Dad! Their children are innocent! They're children can choose their own paths! They're not like them! Dad." I looked at him disappointed and clenched my fists. I could feel my eyes turning red with rage.

Seconds later, dad cooled down. "I suppose they're innocent." I smiled in victory. I hugged my dad and smiled.

"Thanks old man! Finally, you calm down!" I said joking, but my dad sent a punch at my gut sending me to the floor. "WHAT'S WITH EVERYONE HURTING ME?!"

"Hahaha, still a little weak, I see." Dad laughed and he nodded at me, "Well done son."

Mom smiled warmly, "Great job, Natsu."

I nodded and looked back at the island. I played with my ring again and looked at it. It was a golden ring with a dragon printed on it. I looked at the island. Let's hope that nothing goes wrong.

 _(Normal POV)_

As Lucy Heartfilia dressed for a day outside of home, she thought of some gang activity she could do with the rest of her friends. She zipped on a purple leather jacket that had a green heart spray painted on the back. She slides on a pair of purple leathered pants filled with three different shades of purple and she puts some black ankle boots that matched her outfit. She looked at the mirror and she smirked widely. She played around with her blonde shoulder-length hair and put her hair up to a side pony-tail. She smirked and she ran out of her room. She looked out at the balcony and searched for her target. She searched for a clean wall to tag on and smirked when she found a wall that belonged to an old house. She climbed off her balcony railing and headed towards the wall, along with her spray paints. She was indeed, Layla Heartfilia's daughter and she believed in many things. Even if she was evil and cruel, she was still a believer . . . but it was just hidden. She hated living on an island because she didn't have enough freedom for herself, and she hated being surrounded with poor, defenseless, and useless people. She wanted to fight and take up on a challenge, but she didn't have access to it.

As she strolled near her target, she saw her best friends doing the same thing, just on separate walls. Her blue haired friend, Levy McGarden was Lucy's best friend since childhood and they spent all their time together being cruel to others. Their other friends, Gray and Lyon, we're best friends as well and had an . . . unusual childhood. Every single one of them had their own magic ability of course. Lucy had the same power as her mother's. She had the ability to create spells, summon celestial spirits from other dimensions, but she felt . . . isolated. She wasn't as evil as her mother of course, but Lucy always tried her best to make her mother proud of her. Levy was a different story, she different from her mother. She didn't have the same magic as Lady M, but overall her magic was solid script magic. She enjoyed her magic and she was known throughout the island. She enjoyed to flirt within each man that caught her eye . . . especially a prince (which are all located in Fiore). Gray was an ice wizard. He hated hot objects and he was like his father. Gray's father, Silver Fullbuster, was a man who brought back the dead and forced them onto humankind. Gray Fullbuster enjoyed to steal and freeze people he hated (so everyone). Lyon is more of a momma's boy when it came to his mother, Ur. Lyon was also an ice wizard, but Gray was much more advanced. Ur had the power to freeze kingdoms and Lyon . . . well he's a bit of a coward.

Lucy enjoyed her friends and she enjoyed doing cruel things to others. As she spray painted on the wall with green spray paint, she smirked as she finished her graffiti.

"Now that's a beauty." She said as she smirked. She had tagged a black shadowed dragon along with green smoke surrounding it. Inside the picture was a message to all the people on the island.

 _Long Live Evil._

She smirked and she strolled away from the wall to meet with her friends. As she strolled, she found Levy finished with her tag, which was a bitten apple with a large poison vial as a background. Levy smirked as well and they went to meet up with the guys. As they entered a residential area, Lucy saw Gray climbing down a ladder and did a front flip away from the scene where he had tagged as well. His tag contained a demon with a large tongue sticking out from its mouth in red and blue. Lyon had walked by a girl sitting on a pair of stairs. The girl had tossed her green apple up in the air, causing Lyon to catch it. He bit into it and threw it back at the girl.

"Thanks for the snack, peasant." He said with a large smirk and met up with the rest. The group of four entered a building filled with people and began to destroy and dismantle what they were doing. Lucy had pushed someone away from her causing the man to fall. Levy had tripped a woman and made her dump her head inside a bucket of water. Lyon kicked a basket of clothes that was neatly folded onto the floor and Gray punched some dude on the face, causing him to fall and pass out.

Lucy smirked at what they've done and spoke out loud, "You all deserved it." And the whole group cackled their way out of the scene. But as they made a sharp turn, there were a bunch of people that was held in the middle of the island. The large tree that was standing in the middle of the island was the main power source of the barrier, but of course, no one could manage to bring the tree down.

 _(Lucy's POV)_

I looked at the whole scene of large amounts of people printed in the middle of my mother's territory, knowing what was going to happen next. I could sense her from miles away and I instantly smirked. I looked over at Levy and looked at her outfit. She was wearing a blue skirt with blue leggings and some black thick heeled shoes. Along with a blue leathered long sleeve and a blue mini sweater. She loved blue. I looked at Gray and he was shirtless—as well as Lyon. I consciously face palmed myself.

People began to yell and they all scattered away from my mother's territory. I smiled and saw a woman rush with a child inside of a wagon. I saw the child holding a lollipop and I ended up snatching it away from the child. I smirked and looked at it evilly and saw my mom's blonde hair that was in a bun appear, along with her men.

"Stealing candy, I suppose? I'm very disappointed, Lucy." My mother said exaggerating a bit. She looked at me a bit disappointed.

"It was from a brat, mother." I said smiling in victory, but my mother only smiled—a bit. She grabbed the candy from my hands and she spit on the sugary substance. She inserted the candy underneath her armpits and she ordered her men, "Give it to the disgraceful creature."

"Mom!" I said whining. I couldn't do much since I couldn't use any magic . . . but if I could I would've turned that child into a pile of ash.

"It's the deeds that count, Lucy. The deeds that determine the difference between mean and truly evil!" My mother said and she smirked. I observed her appearance. She was wearing her dress that she had torned when she turned evil. It was a light pink gown that was turned into a black gown that made her look evil. Her blonde hair was tied up in a high bun and she had her brown eyes turn into green. She was plotting.

"There's good news! You four have been selected to attend a new school." She smirked and paused. She glared at me and she smirked darkly, "In Fiore."

Levy, Gray, and Lyon tried to escape my mother's clutches, but instead they were surrounded by her men. I made a swipe movement making them stop. "I'm not going to some school filled with slutty princesses and fuckboy princes."

I looked at my mother and noticed that I had cursed. But then again, going to Fiore will give me a chance to curse those royals and burn them down to the ground.

 _I'm feeling pretty fired up._

 _ **A/N: That's Prologue. Basically I have Lucy using Natsu's catch phrases but, hey I like it like that. Anywho, I'll try my best to update this as much as I can, but I won't guarantee I'll finish it. It all depends on how many people like this and such. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.**_

 ** _Thanks._**

 _ **~Lucy Heartfilia92003**_


	2. Chapter 1: Magnolia Prep

_**A/N: OMG I'm so glad that all you peeps liked the story! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate it. So, I guarantee that I WILL finish this story and after Descendants 2 comes out, I will continue onto the second movie . . . but it all depends on my schedule. After all, I only need two more weeks and I'm officially out of middle school and culminating on stage! I can't wait for high school! But, I'm taking college classes during the summer, but I'm taking english so my writing skills can improve. Anywho, on with the story!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR DESCENDANTS! ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**_

 _Chapter 1| Magnolia Prep_

 _(Lucy's POV)_

"I'm not going to some boarding school filled with slutty princesses and fuckboy princes!" I said firmly to my mother. As much as I wanted to destroy all those royals, I didn't want to attend to a school where the royals were always conceded with their looks, clothing, and of course—they're blood. The thought of it made my blood boil, now I want to go beat them all into a pulp. I looked at Levy, Gray, and Lyon. LONG LIVE EVIL, I reminded myself. I looked at mother and I smirked.

Gray walked towards me and looked at my mother, "I don't 'do' uniforms, unless you don't have to wear anything, right Lyon?"

Lyon nodded in agreement, making my mother roll her eyes, and me as well. Lyon spoke up, "Mom told me that there were demons that creeped up under your bed and drag children off their beds."

Gray creeped up on Lyon and screamed 'Boo' to scare him.

She smiled evilly and she yelled out to her minions, "Knuckleheads, let's go!" She started to walk back, swaying her hips back and forth—but she called out, "Lucy and friends . . . you too."

I rolled my eyes and made a "let's go" movement with my neck. The four of us walked alongside with my mother and her henchmen back to our home. It was my mother's castle, but it's old, broke, and well, destroyed by the royals. Damned royals, all they do is make me mad. We walked through the broken door of my mother's castle and we walked to the highest floor. My mother led us to where all of our parents were gathered and my mother walked to her throne. She grabbed a nail chisel and started chiseling her nails in front of me and my friends.

She muttered as she chiseled her nails, "You will go to Magnolia Prep and you will find me a weapon I could use. This weapon could allow me to open up the Eclipse Gate and it can help all the villains escape from this damn island."

I looked at my mother weirdly, "Is it Fairy Heart?" Fairy Heart was known as Mavis' greatest and strongest weapon. Fairy Heart was used to open my mother's ancestors' weapon: The Eclipse Gate.

My mother used to be known as Princess Layla Heartfilia back in her old kingdom, Caelum. She possessed the purest soul in the whole kingdom, until she met my father. My mother fell in love with my father and when they were married, mother told me that she had owned the Eclipse Gate since our ancestors were always in charge of it. My father used my mother for the gate and if a human was to enter the gate they would instantly time travel into four hundred years before. My father wanted the gate to open so they could both time-travel back but, my father ditched her and ran off with his other wife. He had taken everything from her and left her to rot in a forest where evil creaked every corner. My mother went mad in the forest and her pure soul turned into the darkest of them all. Every single drop of hatred for my father concealed her from ever loving again. She sucked that land up dry from its magic and was able to find my father. All the hatred she saved was all used on him and his wife. After that very day of her new power, my father was wiped from his existence. My mother returned to Caelum, but she was different.

She loved the feeling of possessing so much power.

My mother was never evil. She wasn't born that way. Her evil was made, creating what she is today. I never met my father, but I'm glad I didn't. I was conceived on their wedding day, or so I was told, and my mother killed him a month after their wedding. I smirked remembering when my mother told me that story.

"Yes, my child. The weapon I strive for is Fairy Heart but I also want something else." She glared at me, making her eyes glow green.

"You want Igneel's flame." I said smirking. King Igneel was known as the Fire Dragon King. His flame could wipe anyone from their existence and I knew what my mother wanted. She wanted to wipe every single royal from its existence. Well done Lucy, my mother said telepathically.

"Okay, fine, but what's in it for us?" I said referring to my friends and I.

My mother smirked her evil smile and her blonde bangs shadowed her eyes. She drifted her head low and she spoke low, "Friends aren't always there for you, my dear."

I glared at her, "They aren't my friends! They're my family. I don't need to ask you again. You heard me and I'd like it if you answered my question."

She lifted her head and she shot a murderous glare, "You four will help me wipe all those royals from their existence with your talented magic."

We all smirked and we nodded. We were going to do exactly what my mother wanted. I turned my heel and looked at my family, "Pack your bags, we're heading to Fiore."

My mother called out to me, "Lucy, come dear." She said and she ran to the fridge. I rolled my eyes. "Lady M, help me! I need the safe to open."

"Whala!" Lady M said sarcastically as she opened the refrigerator's door. My mother reached her hand in and she pulled out a book with a golden dragon that looked like my graffiti.

My mother stroked her finger along the cover and she handed it to me, "It's a book of spells, curses, and the eclipse gate words. Once you have all the weapons, I want you to open the Eclipse Gate and then break the magic barrier." She looked at the book once more and she smiled evilly, "Lady M, remember when we used to curse lands together? We cursed all the royals."

"And now, Lucy and Levy can make their own evil memories like we did, Layla." Lady M said plucking Levy's unibrow. I smiled and Levy flashed a smile as well. I looked over to the guys and saw that Lyon was talking to Ur. I saw her leather red jacket and her short blue undershirt that revealed her mid stomach. Her short hair reminded me of how snow would sway under the cold winds, since her hair would sway with the wind. I looked over to Gray and he was taking out all the objects he had stolen from our activity today and handed it to his dad, Silver. Silver was the exact replica as Gray as well. Gray and I looked like our parents but we both had our own special magic power than our parents.

I snatched the book from my mom's clutches and read through it. I closed the book and walked over to my bag and stuffed it in there. My mother observed the villains reacting to their kids. She slammed her fists onto the table and her eyes glowed with absolute rage. _Oh, this should be good._ "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?!" She paused and she snatched the magic mirror from its hiding spot and handed it to Levy. "People use to cry at the mentions of our names! Twenty years of our revenge time was taken away from us and this is where all of you have ended up? Lady M, you never got your revenge on Princess Bisca and Prince Alzack!" She pointed at Levy's mom and she eyed Levy. "Levy, you better complete that deed and get revenge for your mother." Levy nodded.

My mother pointed at Ur and Lyon, "Ur, you ice queen. You fought Grandine and she won dragging you down to the ground. She put you in your place and you never had one single hit on her. Now Lyon has that honor." Ur's hands clenched but Lyon managed to cool her down. Literally.

My mother walked towards Gray and Silver and she eyed them both, confused with which was which—that's how identical they both looked. "And Silver," She pointed at Gray and I rolled my eyes, "You resurrected demons but Igneel managed to beat you and burn everything! You fought Igneel and you didn't land a hit or an attack on him either. Now your son can complete your task." Gray was about to interrupt but I signaled him not to.

"And I," My mother stated, "will get my revenge on every single royale and kill every single royal blood on this planet—starting with Igneel's son, Natsu Dragneel. But, I'm letting my daughter have that honor on killing the next future king."

I smirked and nodded. "It will be done, mom." A loud car honk was heard and we all knew it was time for us to be picked up.

Levy, Gray, and Lyon—and their parents—slipped out of the room, heading towards the car. Mother scooted me towards the castle balcony. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and she spoke firmly with command and confidence, "Our future reigns down on you. You will be the Mistress of Evil . The future of this world rests on you, Lucy. Don't screw up." My mother winked and she walked off. I sighed and grabbed my stuff. This was going to be different. I will accomplish this mission.

I grabbed my backpack and a bag and walked out of my home and headed towards the front. A limo appeared and I placed my bag in the trunk but I stayed with my backpack. I gripped on the opened door of the limo and looked at the castle balcony. My mother was standing there, and she glared at me with an evil smirk. I knew for a fact that she expected me to do everything but she knew that I would fail. Not this time mom, I said telepathically. I hopped in the limo and sat next to Levy. The guys eyed all the sweet substances that was decorated on shelves for us to enjoy. I didn't bother to eat it, for all we know, there might be some drug that makes us good. I stayed put, staring at the window as I plotted for a succeeding plan.

Levy was fixing her makeup and the boys were fighting for candy.

Typical.

Levy eyed me as I plotted and she spoke, "You're looking washed up. Let me help you out." She started brushing some blush on my cheek.

I immediately smacked her hand away from my face and I moved a strand of blonde hair that was in my face. "Eww, stop. I'm . . . plotting."

Her lip twitched and she said rudely, "Well it's not very attractive."

I snarled, "Says the girl with a small chest."

She smirked, "At least mine doesn't look like implants."

We both looked at each other and we laughed at our insults. That's how our best friend relationship was. The limo drove and we were heading near the broken bridge that once connected to Fiore.

Lyon yelled out as he saw the window, "It's a trap!" We all hugged each other and started to yell. Then, a golden trail of magic created a golden yellow bricked road for the limo to drive across on. I was amazed at this type of magic. I quickly grabbed my backpack and searched for the book. I gripped it tight and held it out. I read one spell that seemed decent for where we were at.

I looked around at the waves and magically conjured up the twelve zodiac keys that was scattered around the island. As a child, my mother and I found out that the Twelve Zodiac Keys were scattered throughout Tenrou Island, so we searched them all and found them. We had gathered them up and mother told me every single story she had with each spirit.

I held out the key forward and made a sharp movement with my arm and chanted, "Open: Gate of Water Barrer! Aquarius!" A blue magic circle appeared in the middle of the ocean and a blue haired mermaid appeared. She carried a vase shaped weapon and she had a snarl look.

I quickly put the window down and she saw me. She swam forward and she spoke loudly, "You must be Layla's daughter, Lucy, correct?"

I nodded and smiled brightly, "Indeed, Aquarius." She snarled and splashed me with water. "HEY!"

She scowled, "Only summon me in water and never interrupt me when I'm on a date with Scorpio. But then again, you don't look like a type that's into boys or can't get one."

"Hey! I can get a boyfriend and I'm not into girls! Why would I be jealous that you have a boyfriend?!" I said growling. The boys and Levy saw me talking with Aquarius and I just shrugged.

"Because I'm prettier, duh!" Aquarius said as she smirked—and disappeared. _Damn mermaid._

The limo drove making it's way across the sea as we headed to Fiore. I looked out the window and saw all the royals gathered up in this land and smiling. Those smiles wouldn't last for long. The limo made it to its destination.

 _Magnolia Prep._

I smiled evilly, all royals would die under our hands.

The limo stopped and from the inside, we heard a band playing as they introduced themselves to us villain kids. The limo driver got out of his seat and he opened the door to reveal ourselves to all the princes and princesses. I came out first and revealed myself and the first thing that my eyes landed on was a puff of pink.

 _(Natsu's POV)_

When the limo finally made its way towards Fiore, everyone scrambled to their positions before the children from Tenrou Island arrived. I was wearing my best suit, which was a satin shade of red looking suit with black dress pants. My salmon hair was still spiking up even when I tried to brush it down. My emerald eyes was filled with worry. What if the children from Tenrou Island looked like their parents? And maybe evil as well. I had magic as well, so if they were to try something on me I would burn them into a crisp.

We all gathered in front of Magnolia Prep and in the corner of my eye, I saw a woman with small silver hair making her way towards me. "NATSU!" She squealed loudly.

I chuckled nervously at her high pitched yell, "Hey Lisanna. You ready to help me introduce the children from Tenrou Island to Fiore?"

She nodded in agreement, "Of course Natsu, as long as those big bad evil kids don't do anything to me."

I smiled reassuringly, "They won't touch you. I promise."

The limo made its way in front of the school and I quickly glimpsed at Lisanna's appearance. I'm her boyfriend but I don't want her wearing anything too . . . revealing. As the limo made its stop, the limo driver, Dan, opened the door for the teens. The first one to be revealed was a blonde that was the same age as I was, with big chocolate brown eyes filled with wonder. She was wearing a purple leathered jacket that had three different shades of purple stitched together. Her pants was the same along with her black ankle boots. She had a green spray painted heart in the back of her jacket and her blonde hair was longer than her shoulders. Purple wasn't a good color on her, I would say maybe . . . red. I observed her hair once more and realized that she had a side ponytail tied with a blue ribbon. Her red plumped lips complemented her figure, but I felt Lisanna shove her elbow into my stomach. I looked down at the blonde's neck and saw that she was pale white. Then I saw her chest . . .

Moving on . . . She looked bored but she had the eyes of a risk taker. She looked broken though. She was one blonde goddess, I'll giver her that. She stared at my salmon hair and her upper lip twitched. She moved towards the side and another girl appeared with small blue, yet wavy, hair. She had light brown eyes but she was wearing a lot of blue. It matched her hair very well. She walked towards the blonde and she was smaller than her. I looked at the other teen that was coming out of the limo.

He looked like Silver.

I started to growl lowly at the male that revealed himself. He was Gray Fullbuster since he looked exactly like Silver Fullbuster. He had no shirt, and was only in his boxers. What manners that perv had. Then, another male appeared with white spiky hair but he had the same piece of clothing that Gray had. I nearly gagged loudly at Gray.

I clapped my hands together and smiled brightly, "Welcome to Magnolia Prep, I'm Natsu—"

"Prince Natsu Dragneel—soon to be King." Lisanna interrupted me and sang my name.

The headmistress of Magnolia Prep appeared in between Lisanna and I, causing us to break apart. "Hello Lucy Heartfilia." The headmistress appeared behind the blonde—or referred to Lucy—and made the blonde be hit with disgust.

Lucy instantly replaced her disgust with a bright and radiant smile. "Master Mavis, it's great to see you . . . after five years."

Mavis smiled and walked towards us with her long wavy hair flowing behind her, "I'm sure your zodiac keys are well, am I wrong?"

Lucy chuckled lowly, "They're fine, I just summoned Aquarius minutes ago."

 _So, she's a celestial wizard._

Mavis smiled and she concluded her last pair of words, "The doors to the library," she coughs loudly and mumbled Lucy and Levy, "are never shut, but we must close at eleven since the librarians have something about curfew."

Mavis then shook all of the teen's hands and she disappeared. That was my cue on continuing, "Today, I will show you all the principles of the school."

Lucy smirked as she rolled her eyes, "Or the day you show four teenagers where the bathroom is."

I looked at her and smiled, "Little over the top?"

She replied with a genuine smile, "Not even close, it's more of passing the top."

I smiled showing her my sharp canines, "So far for my first damn impression."

We both laughed. Lisanna was observing Lucy the whole time and she smiled nervously. I shook the two naked men's hands first.

The son of Silver smirked at me and then saw Lisanna, "Hello foxy . . . the name's Gray Fullbuster, son of Silver Fullbuster."

I snorted aloud, "Gray sounds like a stripper name, which goes well with you."

He glared at me, "Whatcha tryin' to say slanted eyes?"

I looked at him and growled, "What do you think I'm trying to say perverted popsicle?"

Lucy snapped her fingers together and she used some kind of rope to hold my wrist and Gray's. "Gray, not now. And pinkie, calm it will ya?"

I glared at the blonde after she said pinkie. "It's salmon."

She rolled her eyes, showing off her sass, "Salmon comes from the shade of pink so it's same thing pretty boy."

Levy giggled as well as the other male. He introduced himself with chocolate smeared all over his face. "I'm Lyon Vastia, son of Ur Vastia." He held out his hand and I shook it. I felt a stain of chocolate on my thumb and licked it, tasting the sweet chocolate . . . but regretted, instantly.

I chuckled nervously, "Chocolate?" He smirked and sucked on his thumb, cleaning the chocolate.

I arrived to Lucy, the blonde, and looked into her big chocolate colored orbs. She looked at me filled with disgust and disappointment and she introduced herself as well, "Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia." I stared at her and smirked lightly, she was the daughter of the Mistress Of Evil.

I smiled and shook the petite blue haired girl, "Levy McGarden, daughter of Lady M."

Lisanna finally cut in and spoke, "Hey you're Layla's daughter, right?" She said pointing at Lucy.

"That's correct, girlie." Lucy said with no care for what Lisanna had to say.

"Yeah, I totally don't blame your mom for cursing my kingdom and almost killing my mom." Lisanna said smiling, "My mom's Lady Strauss, you know? Your mother almost killed my mom when she was a child almost cursing her into an ogre."

Lucy's eyes widened but she ended with a smirk, "I've heard of the name. But, I totally do not blame my mother for trying to kill your mom after your grandparents invited the whole entire damned world, but my mother to their stupid christening."

Lisanna chuckled nervously, scared of Lucy, "Past is past."

Lucy smirked, "Totally."

I looked at Lucy once more, and felt as if something was calling me to her. Our eyes met and her eyes glowed light red and she smiled.

 _She's going to be trouble._

 _ **A/N: That's chapter 1 of Rotten to The Core. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Thanks for reading and all the support my peeps!**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **~Lucy Heartfilia92003**_


	3. Chapter 2: Stealing Fairy Heart

_**A/N: You all deserve this second chapter so thanks for reading! Onto the story!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR DESCENDANTS! ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**_

 _Chapter 2| Stealing Fairy Heart_

 _(Lucy's POV)_

After the four of us introduced ourselves to Prince Natsu and that damn Princess Lisanna, Natsu had been staring at me the whole time. The only thing that I was intrigued by, was his hair. He probably dyed his hair or something— _I don't know!_

Lisanna smiled nervously as she spoke. I knew for a fact she was scared of me. "Past is past."

I looked at her and smirked evilly, "Totally."

Natsu chuckled nervously after that . . . interaction with Lisanna, "Alright we should start your tour so you all could enter your dorms and start classes."

We all nodded and I walked side by side with Levy. Something about Natsu is a bit odd, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Lisanna was just some conceded princess and we all could agree.

Levy whispered lowly, hoping none of the royals could hear her, "Do you also feel great magic here?"

I nodded and smirked, "Yeah and it's all Natsu's doing."

Natsu turned around catching a glimpse and he winked. I rolled my eyes at him. He's a fuckboy prince. Gross. He cleared his throat, "Something you want to say, _Heartfilia_?"

I crossed my arms across my chest, squeezing my chest together—just so I could test him. "What type of magic do ya own, pinkie?" He passed the test of being a fuckboy prince. He was too busy staring at my chest that he didn't answer my question.

 _Cocky bastard._

He shook his head to shake some thoughts out and I told him telepathically, _You are very easy to distract, you know._ I smirked and he eyed me along with a smirk. He continued the tour, walking us to the main entrance of Magnolia Prep. He smirked and answered, "I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer."

I looked at him and smirked, _No wonder his parents were able to slay mom._ He continued the tour and as we neared the entrance, there was a golden statue of a dragon. I observed each detail carefully and memorized it, hoping it would come in handy. Natsu spoke loudly, "My father, Igneel, made this statue to show us that anything was possible—"

I interrupted him and said with a bit of attitude, "Your father meant, that any curse that a villain had casted, the heroes could always overcome it."

He smiled, "That's what it exactly meant."

I nodded and he continued walking us inside the main building. He walked us all the way to two staircases that spiraled to the second floor.

Before it was too late, I just remembered about the weapons mom needed. I quickly asked, "So, is there magic here in Fiore? Like magical weapons such as, celestial keys, Fairy Heart, and ancient flames from dragons, and stuff like that?"

Natsu smiled nervously and he nodded his head slowly, "Yeah stuff like that exists, but—I guess you can say—they've been retired. They're currently stored away in a museum—at least some of it. I own magic as well but people overall are just mere mortals."

I snorted in disapproval, "Yeah, mere mortals who happen to be future kings and queens of their own Kingdoms."

Lisanna cut in our conversation, "It's true," she said almost snapping her mouth where I was. What is she some kind of dog that's ready to bite? She continued, "Our royal blood goes way back." She then extended her hand and grabbed on Natsu's and pulled his hand over her shoulder.

Talk about a conceded princess, she sure liked everything her way. I bet Natsu felt uncomfortable with that situation.

He reassuringly explained as he stared at me, "If you are in need of anything, feel free to ask—"

Lisanna interrupted rudely, "Just ask Gajeel."

I looked at Lisanna and glared. Natsu laughed nervously, "Okay." He paused and spotted a man overhead, "Gajeel, can you please show them where their dorms are and their class schedules?"

A long spiky haired dude looked over at us from the second floor and stared at Levy. He had piercings as eyebrows and was wearing a vest that was closed, some kind of vest cape that was torn and some sweats. He really liked black. Gajeel was secretly chewing on metal, but I obviously knew what magic he had. I said loudly, "Iron Dragon Slayer, also known as Gajeel Redfox, son of Metalicana Redfox."

Gajeel glared horrendously at me, but I didn't flinch in any way. He spoke coldly, "How'd ya know . . . bunny girl?"

I choked on my own spit and shot him back a glare, "Bunny girl? What's with that dumb girly name, metal face?"

Natsu laughed at my insult and Gajeel growled, "You must be Layla's kid."

I smirked at the man, "The one and only. What's it to ya?"

Gajeel laughed loudly, "Love the attitude, Lucy."

I smiled and laughed along with him, "Love the crudy face, Gajeel."

Natsu looked at both of us weirdly, "You both know each other?"

I smirked at him and answered, "His dad used to be my mother's partner in crime back in the day when she was—" I stopped mid-sentence almost revealing her past.

Gajeel smirked and chuckled, "Watch that mouth, Lucy."

"Tell me about it." I said.

Gajeel cleared his throat as he announced the four of us our classes. "Your classes are simple. Four classes and that's it. If ya dicth, you're screwed, but if Master Mavis finds ya, you're suspended. First period is Calculus. Second is Chemistry. Third is Computer Safety and your last period of the day is Goodness 101."

I stared at Gajeel and cringed at the mention of the last period, "Lemme guess, new class?" I asked and popped a butterscotch candy into my mouth.

Gajeel cackled, "Hahaha yep! Sucker." I rolled my eyes at Gajeel. He tossed the clipboard at Dragneel and he had his eyes set at his prey.

Gajeel walked over to Levy and he hugged her. It was nice that they were both dating, but Levy was still a complete flirt around Gajeel. They've been seeing each other since we first met Gajeel—well that's a lie. When I first introduced her to Gajeel, they both hit it off and well, brings us to now.

Natsu asked Gajeel, making sure that he was able to leave, "You got it all here?"

Gajeel answered in the middle of kissing Levy, "Yeah shut up."

I gagged along side with Natsu. And we both said in unison "Get a room!"

Lyon and Gray grabbed their bags and started to walk off. I grabbed the clipboard from Natsu's grasp and winked, "Thanks for the tour . . . but we got it cover, mate." And with that I brushed my shoulder against his and walked off, finding our dorms. I dragged Levy along with me, pulling her away from Gajeel and we walked towards the staircase. "Lu! I wasn't finished."

I rolled my eyes and responded as we climbed the staircase, "Did I ask? Do you not remember what our mission was?"

She sighed and answered, "Sorry, I guess I was too caught up with Gajeel." We walked to room nine on the second floor and opened the door. I tossed my bag on one of the beds and tossed my backpack on a desk. We examined the room and it was super and beyond girly. There were pictured frames of all the princesses in Fiore and the beds—Oh my god the beds—were filled with pink sheets along with decorated colorful flowers. Everywhere I looked, there was pink. It reminded me of the pink haired guy. I forgot his name, Natsumi? Whatever his name was, it made me throw up in my mouth.

Levy was secretly fangirling but I felt like unicorns threw up all over, "Gross."

Levy replied at the same time, "I know right, it's amazing! Wait gross?!"

"Lev." I pointed at the curtains, telling her telepathically to close the curtains so that the sun wouldn't be shining through the room so much. "I'm going to need lots of sunscreen."

I closed one of the pink colored curtains and was instantly hit with relief. "Whew! Much better!" I headed towards one of the beds and slammed my whole body into it. I was tired that I instantly fell asleep, making my vision turn all black.

When I woke up, it was dark in the room. I sat up from the bed and saw that I was covered and all my bags were unpacked for me. I looked over and saw Levy asleep as well. I smiled and telepathically sent a message to Levy, _Thanks Levy, but that wasn't really necessary. Let's head to Gray's and Lyon's dorm so we could fetch that weapon and get outta here._

Levy sat up rubbing her eyes and she said aloud, "Sounds like a plan, Lu."

We climbed off our beds and we fixed our beds nicely. After we finished, I grabbed my backpack and fixed my clothes, my hair was a bit of a mess but I didn't care. I was about to walk out until I saw Levy with no weapons or her magic. I snarled, "You're going to need your magic mirror and your solid script pen."

Levy hissed, "You have more magic than I do. I know for a fact I won't use any magic."

I rolled my eyes at stubborn little Levy and we both snuck out of the dorm. We ran out of the building and headed towards the boys' dorms building, or in this case it's labeled 'Princes'. I snickered quietly and spoke in a whispering voice, "Levy, Gray and Lyon are both sleeping in the Prince's' Building."

Levy ruined my fun time with jokes and she retorted, "We were staying in the Princesses' Building. I think the boys would be laughing at us since our building is pink and theirs is blue."

I glared at Levy and sighed. We ran inside the Prince's building and we ran to room six of the third floor and found the door a bit open. I could hear Gray's mocking voice.

"You must be stupid Gray!" Lyon yelled in rage.

Gray screamed back at Lyon, "I needed some underwear what can I say?!"

Lyon huffed in annoyance, "You dumbass, that doesn't mean you go to a princesses' room and steal a pair of her underwear! What would Silver say?!"

Gray laughed, "He would be laughing with me."

Lyon threw something that shattered into pieces, so Levy and I slammed the door open before anything goes out of hand. I yelled from the the top of my lungs, "STOP FIGHTING YOU STRIPPERS!"

I glared at them both and they went to their knees and begged, "We're sorry Lucy. We'll never do it again."

Levy snickered in the background and I simply rolled my eyes at their idiocy. I scolded at Gray and Lyon, "What did you two do?!"

Lyon was the first to speak and he spoke quick, "GRAYWENTINTOAGIRL'SROOMANDSTOLEUNDERWEAR!"

I looked at him confused, "Talk slower."

Lyon apologized and tears streamed down, "Gray went into a chick's room and stole her underwear."

Gray hissed, "Crybaby! That's a lie!"

Lyon snarled, "Is that so? Lucy check his underwear!"

I stomped my foot onto the wooden floor and yelled, "Shut up before I turn you both into stone! You have got to be kidding me! We're here because we're supposed to be stealing weapons for my mom and you all are wasting time goofing around. Get it through your thick skulls, that our parents are counting on us and this is the only way we could show them that we are ruthless, evil, vicious, and cruel." I paused to catch a breather and stared at them. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Everyone responded.

I sighed and sat on a desk as I studied some spells. The boys went back to changing into pieces of clothing. I saw Gray taking out stolen items that he managed to snag throughout seven hours that we've been here. I walked over to him and looked at all the things he'd stolen. "Why bother to steal when you can get all this stuff after we take over the royals?"

He returned a smug look and he smirked, "You do it your way, and I'll do mine. Besides, I managed to freeze some of the mighty Prince Natsu's things."

 _(Natsu's Small POV)_

I walked into my bedroom, getting ready to sleep but as I opened the door, everything was frozen. My bed and all my items that was stored in my room was frozen into ice. I looked over to try to find my dad's old book of Dragon Slaying and I saw it frozen. I saw a tag at the edge of my room and I read the huge dark blue bold letters.

 ** _No one likes a hothead._**

I growled and smelled the essence that filled the room. _Gray._

I yelled out in complete rage, "GRAY!"

 _(Back To Lucy's POV)_

"You froze his things?" I said with a glare.

Gray smirked, "Why wouldn't I? He was givin' ya a hard time earlier today. You're like a sister, Luce, I might as well get revenge on the bastard."

I stared into his eyes with my eyes glowing a tint of red, "You just froze his stuff for shits and giggles, didn't ya?"

Gray nodded with a grin glued onto his face. I slowly shook my head and saw electronics sitting on his bed. I headed towards Levy and announced, "Let's go find Fairy Heart."

Levy snorted, "Yeah and how are we going to do that? Go to Headmistress Mavis and ask her, 'Master Mavis we're here to steal Fairy Heart, so where can we find that weapon so we could take it back to the island and destroy every royal?' Really Lu? Do you even think?"

I facepalmed myself and snapped my fingers, "Lev, mirror me."

Levy rolled her eyes and she walked towards me, with the magic mirror in her hand. "Mirror mirror on—in my hand, where does the weapon Fairy Heart . . . stand?"

The magic mirror that Levy held in her hands had revealed the giant crystal inside of a large building with a strange emblem stamped on it. I stared at the emblem filled with wonder and grief. I've seen this emblem before and it use to be printed on my mother's lower back. I looked at the strange tattoo and a tear accidentally slipped out, causing me to see a memory:

 _"We have to save him!" A woman yelled from the top of her lungs. She panicked as she witnessed the castle setting on flames, causing a wailing child cry each second._

 _"He'll die if we don't hurry!" A man yelled impatiently. He ran towards the burning building but as soon as he reached towards the door, a great magic wave hit the man knocking him off his feet—sending him away from the premises._

 _The child stopped crying and the flames were being sucked in and as a silhouette of a small child appeared, everyone gasped at who the child was._

I instantly gasped at the sudden memory. Who was that kid? How'd he make the flames disappear? I clenched my fists tightly and studied Levy's mirror. Levy gasped with shock and amazement, "I found it! It's in the . . . oh no."

I glared at Levy, "Oh no? There shouldn't be any 'Oh No's'."

Levy replied and showed me her mirror, causing me to curse under my breath. The weapon was located inside of Prince Dragneel's room . . . underneath his underwear drawer. My eyes rolled to the side and I huffed. Levy spoke, "How are we going to get in his room?!"

I smirked and I conjured up a zodiac key. "Open: Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" A pink haired young maiden appeared through a magic circle that appeared, causing Virgo to drill a hole.

Virgo bowed, "Is it punishment time, Princess?"

I rolled my eyes and everyone stared at me, gawking. "No Virgo. I need you to drill us a path or a tunnel from here to Prince Natsu Dragneel's room."

Virgo smirked a bit, "Any specific part of his room, Princess?"

I replied, "His underwear drawer."

Virgo giggled, "Princess, do you want a tunnel because you want to see Prince Dragneel while he is nude?"

I blushed furiously while my friends laughed their butts off, "NO! Just drill me a tunnel so I could steal Fairy Heart and get the hell out of here, please?!"

Virgo bowed gracefully, "Yes Princess . . . just please don't do anything naught—"

I interrupted her before she could finish her sentence, "DRILL!"

Virgo replied, "Right away!" With a sharp movement, Virgo drilled through the ground, creating a tunnel. I smirked and created some fire with my hands, "C'mon guys, let's steal Fairy Heart."

Everyone nodded and followed me through the tunnel that Virgo managed to drill. As the red flames enlightened the whole tunnel, we sped through the tunnel—hoping to get there in time. Virgo had stopped drilling mid-way and she gasped, "That's all I can take you, Princess. If you go upwards, Prince Dragneel's room is located there; but if you go straight, you'll find a door that uses magic to open. I will take my leave now, Princess." I nodded and thanked Virgo and with that, she returned back to the Celestial World.

I looked back at my friends and smiled, "Let's get that weapon and destroy the heroes." Everyone followed me as we headed straight towards the door. As we ran through the tunnel, I found a golden door that was stationed in front of us. I smirked and touched the door. Ancient writing appeared, making me read it in an instant, _**"It takes three hearts of cruelty but one soul of pure evil to open the door that releases the power of light."**_

I smirked and I held on Levy's and Gray's hand, trying to form a circle. "Everyone hold hands and form a mini circle." I chanted the ancient wording through my head, causing the tunnel to tremble beneath our feet. I started laughing in victory, but then an attack grazed past me. I untied my hands from my friend's grasps, and I quickly tried to grab the attack but it pushed me back pinning my right hand's wrist against the wall. A man chuckled and walked towards me with spiky hair. He stopped in front of me and smirked, "You look better tied up, then acting all big and bad, ya know."

I glared and telepathically sent the man a message, _Of course you would think that, pervert._

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, _This is why I hate pink._

 _ **A/N: Chapter 2 is up. I'm sorry for the late update, but I stayed up studying for my finals and it's currently 4:40AM here in California. I'm tired and this is my last week of school. Wish me luck on my finals today and thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 ** _Thanks!_**

 _ **~Lucy Heartfilia92003**_


	4. Chapter 3: Dragon Breath

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**_

 _Chapter 3| Dragon Breath_

 **Lucy's POV**

A huge wave of magic wraps itself—tightly—around my right wrist, pinning me against the hard cold wall, leaving my friends confused with the sudden action. I struggled against the wall, trying to escape the magic, but my magic was being retained by this chain. I try to look at my friends for help, but they were frozen in place—literally. I'm assuming that Gray's magic must've reflected itself and hit them. But soon my theory was changed as I saw a pair of green glowing eyes, as well as a puff of pink appeared, coming closer and closer to me in the dark.

 _Damn you Dragon Breath._

"You look better tied up than you acting all big and bad, ya know." The male said, stopping in front of me.

I glared at him and sent him a telepathic message, Of course you'd think that, pervert. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, This is why I officially hate pink right now. A _nd that's my favorite fuckin color._

I smirked slightly, observing Dragon Breath in his red pajama bottoms and black wife beater. "Aww, you just had to reflect Gray's attack. . . Is that payback for freezing your room?"

"Why are you guys underneath my room? I sensed your Celestial Magic from miles away." Dragon Breath argued, changing the subject completely. He eyed me from head to toe as he took quick glances of the entrance to Fairy Heart.

I scoffed, trying to come up with lies that would let us go. "Why do you care? All you Royals just care about yourselves."

He snorted, instantly disagreeing with what I was trying to say. "Not all royals are the same. Not the Dragneel's, at least." He paused and snapped his fingers, causing the restraints from my right wrist disappear. "Listen, if you guys were trying to escape, the least ya could've done was inform me."

I chuckled, showing him how much I cared about what he was trying to prove. "You think we want to be here?" I paused and thought of something that would make him feel guilty about his decision of bringing us here. "Listen, I don't know what your plan is against us VK's, but whatever you're planning, I guarantee you that we'll use every single drop of our magic to beat you—no matter what challenge you throw at me or my friends, we'll beat you into a pulp." I pushed my shoulder towards his, hurting him with my shoulder as I walked away. I stopped midway and snarled, "If you hurt my friends, I swear to your ugly ass pink hair, that I'll personally burn ya into a pile of ash. I swear to you Natsu Dragneel . . . I will kill you if you plan on hurting them and destroy the rest of your family's generation." I said as I snapped my fingers, instantly making Gray's magic disappear—unfreezing them. They followed me as I walked away from Dragon Breath, going back into our room, leaving him underground with the darkness and my words echoing through his head.

 **Natsu's POV**

'I will kill you if you plan on hurting them and destroy the rest of your family's generation.' Lucy's words echoed through my head, leaving me completely still from where I had her. Is that what they really think I'm planning? To destroy them? My fists clench as her words struck me right in the heart. The only reason I brought them into Fiore was because I wanted to give them a chance at a normal life and be away from their evil parents, but instead they think of me as the enemy.

 _What King I'd be._

Instead of acting like a Prince by welcoming them and asking them what they need, I start flirting with a VK—and I'm dating Lisanna. Who knew that I, Natsu Dragneel, would be so immature. Starting tomorrow I have to go to each of their dorms and talk to them . . . especially Lucy Heartfilia . . .

 **Lucy's POV**

I walk off with my friends following, trying to clear my thoughts from what just occurred. I could feel my eyes burning with sudden rage at the pink haired Dragon Prince, as I replayed the events that just happened. I can't believe I actually said his full name . . . come to think of it, I didn't even know that I even knew his full name. I stop mid-way from walking and turn to face my friends—the people who actually understand me. "Thanks to Dragon Breath, we have to go to school tomorrow and actually go to class."

Gray frowned, knowing something was wrong with me. "What actually happened, Luce?"

I sighed and mumbled, "Let's just get outta here and we'll talk about it in the room. Please?"

I'm guessing everyone agreed since we walked out of Virgo's hole in silence. I never meant to threaten Dragon Boy, but to be honest that was the only way we could escape from his clutches, without him asking any questions. We needed to steal Fairy Heart, Igneel's Flame, and I need to find the key to the Eclipse Gate. Levy closes the hole with a circled shaped door and covered it with a rug that camouflaged with the rest of the room. Lyon and Gray sat on their separate beds and Levy and I stood in the middle of both beds, as I searched for words that wouldn't lead them into getting the wrong idea. Then again, I needed to tell them the truth.

I look at Lyon, Gray, and Levy as I sighed and confessed what had occurred. "Gray, when you tried to attack Dragon Breath, he reflected your magic—making y'all freeze in place, leaving Dragon Breath and I alone."

Gray mumbled angrily as he clenched his fist in anger at the pink haired Prince. "That bastard . . ."

I sighed and continued as I pointed out each and every detail about what happened during the time they were frozen. "When he froze y'all, he said he sensed my magic from miles away, that's what triggered him into finding us down there." I said, leaving out the fact that he tried to flirt a bit. I continued, holding my chin as I thought about a new plan. "I threatened him and told him that we assumed he only brought us here to is to destroy us, and that left him standing and staring at the wall for a couple of minutes. Now, we have to think about a new plan since he has keen senses and—"

Gray spat, choking on his own spit. "Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer! I completely forgot to tell you Luce! I'm so sorry."

I waved him off, smiling softly. "It's fine Gray. Besides I asked him about his magic earlier and I completely forgot to research about it."

Lyon smirked slightly as he comes up with an idea. He climbs off os his bed and walks towards Gray's bed to grab one of the electronics that Gray had stollen throughout the day, and brought it to the table near us and opened the 'Chrome' app on the desktop. A search engine called GOOGLE popped up and he typed in the search bar 'Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Prince Of Fiore'. Lyon's results on searching him up, shot up making us all smirk. "I guess the Prince has a sweet spot for food and his weakness is motion and transportation."

Gray smirked widely as he read a small summary of a link. "Guess Flame Brain has an Instagram . . . let's check out his photos!"

Levy moved the cursor and clicked photos, and whole bunch of photos of Dragon Breath showed. Most pictures had him showing off his abs and showing off his _'handsome-ness'_. Fuckboy Prince, I thought to myself. I smirked and found one link to a photo that was posted earlier today and said ' _ATTENTION: NALI (NATSU AND LISANNA) ARE NOW FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS INSTEAD OF AN ACTUAL COUPLE. NATSU CONFIRMED IT BY SAYING 'WE'RE NOT TOGETHER AS A COUPLE, BUT WE JUST HAVE A LITTLE FUN TOGETHER IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN.' PRINCE DRAGNEEL SAYS WITH A SEDUCTIVE WINK._ '

Levy smirks as she sees the headline and the guys as well. I looked at the gang and concluded our next plan to take what belongs to the VK's. "Looks like Dragon Boy needs a new girlfriend . . . and I know the perfect person who could do it." My eyes graze over Levy but she immediately glared at me, mentally saying that she already had a boyfriend. I fumed, getting a bit ticked off that my brilliant plan was getting spoiled. "Then who else is going to do it?"

Gray walked closer to me and rests his hand on my right shoulder as he whispers lightly, "Luce, I think you're gonna to do it."

I instantly gagged as he pointed out the truth to me. I gritted my teeth together, trying to show them my anger towards the pink haired dragon boy. "That's a bad idea. Y'all already know that he will get angry."

Gray shrugged, knowing what risk we'd have to take. "I guess you're going to have to explain it to him when we return back to Tenrou, successfully." **(A/N: If y'all know who HE is from Tenrou Island and if ya guessed it right . . . then y'all just guessed the MALE character that is going to play Uma. More details in the end of this chapter)**

I puffed my cheeks in anger and reveal my spell book, "Fine, but let's transition into the school before we do anything."

Everyone said in unison, "Agreed."

 **The Next Day: Normal POV**

Lucy walks towards her locker, already blowing up with rage from her previous period. Her boots hit the floor furiously, making a trail of her wet shoe prints behind her. She opens her locker door and throws in her Computer Safety textbook as she puffs out her cheeks in rage. Her blonde hair swayed against the wind as she began to shiver, making her curse at her pink leather jacket since it didn't protect her from this weather. She grabs her binder and red colored lead pencil and slammed the locker door as hard as she could. She puffed out her cheeks once more and noticed her locker looked plain.

 _Gross_ , she thought. She removed her backpack and revealed her black and red spray paints. She smirked as she began to tag her own graffiti onto the blue colored locker. She began with a fiery, satin, and red background for her tag; then she began to sketch out the black dragon that her mother would take form. She began filling up the details of the black dragon and then colored in the dragon. After her dragon was finished,—and she was satisfied with it—she realized there was something missing that would show every Royal that the VK's aren't scared of them.

She smirked widely as she grabs her pink spray pain bottle and and tags over her drawing, ' _Long Live Evil!_ ' She smirked in victory and put away her spray paints back into her backpack and opened her locker once more to grab a cherry flavored lollipop and popped it into her mouth. As soon as she closed her locker door, she heard footsteps heading her way. She shifted her gaze slightly, looking at the disgusting couple make out near her locker, moaning slightly.

 _Cunts and Man Whores_ , she thought, _always makes a beautiful couple . . ._

She shifts her gaze back into her hands as she made her spell book appear and began to look for a spell. The couple beside her was annoying her as they banged onto the locker door and she instantly began to chant, " _If I can't have any peace, then this couple might as well be deceased—_ "

"You should really take off that tag and take your talent and join art." A male said blocking Lucy from destroying her prey, knowing what kind of spell Lucy was going to cast. Natsu smirked as he scanned the locker and her sucking on her lollipop, but a bit disappointed about what she almost casted. He was glad she stopped her, though.

Lucy's nose scrunched up and her eyes began to glow red as she tried to control her rage. "Where's the fun in that?" Lucy smirks and walks away, leaving Natsu to hit her locker door slightly, and stare at the graffiti.

 _I wonder why she was about to cast that spell_ , Natsu thought to himself.

Lucy walked away with her boots tapping against the tiled floor as she entered her class. Goodness 101. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she walked in and sat next to Levy.

"Late, Miss Heartfilia?" Master Mavis asked, standing with a furrow eyebrow.

Lucy chuckled slightly as she said her excuse. "Got lost."

Mavis smiled widely, showing how much she cared about Lucy, "Don't be late again, Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy rolled her eyes and scoffed in sarcasm, "You got that right."

Mavis smiled and turned her back as she began to write things on the chalk board, coming up with some situations that the VK's could answer in the most good-est way. "Alright," Mavis announces as the four VK's look at her speak, but Lucy's attention was taken as she began to sketch out the weapons they needed. "All you have to do is answer the statement by filling in the blanks, but using one out of four answers that determines whether it is good or bad."

Everyone nods, except for Lucy as she draws the Key to the Eclipse Gate.

Mavis nods as she smiles and reads the first statement. "If a Kingdom does not invite you to a Christening, do you; A) Kill everyone B) Decide to put a curse on the child C) Go to the Christening and bring a gift or D) Destroy the Castle?"

Lucy snorts in disapproval at the question, making her filled with rage. But Mavis confused it as Lucy wanting to participate. "Yes, Heartfilia?"

Lucy's upper lip twitches, but Lucy managed a smile to form on her lips, "C."

Mavis nods, agreeing with the answer that Lucy had shared. Lucy's ears began to ring as she heard shoes tapping against the floor, and she instantly turned to see the visitor. Unfortunately, it was a teenager that looked similar to Mavis, but just a male. Mavis smiles warmly as she sees the visitor coming towards her. "Hello Larcade." Mavis beamed.

The blonde haired man smiled as he handed a clipboard to Mavis, showing her that she needed to sign. "You have to make an early dismissal for the coronation and make an appointment with Miss Ultear so she could summon the Key to the Eclipse Gate."

Lucy's smirk began to widen at the mention of the Key. _So they're going to use the Key in Dragon Breath's Coronation . . . I guess I'm going to have to destroy the Royals all at once there._

 _ **A/N: I will update the next chapter as soon as I can! Now back to what I said earlier. If y'all can guess who 'HE' is, then y'all just guessed who's gonna play Uma in the next book! YES I'M MAKING UMA A MALE IN THIS STORY PLOT BECAUSE WHY NOT? Y'all need to guess and whoever guesses it right, will get a shoutout in the next chapter (If y'all guess it as quickly as possible, If not then maybe the next one after). I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **THANKS AND LOVE Y'ALL!**_

 _ **~Heartfilia 3**_


End file.
